Mind Control Is Not A Good Way To Prank People
by Apples and Monkeys
Summary: Bart, Kon and Tim are mind controlled in to letting out their forbidden lusts. PWP


It was a normal day for the members of Young Justice, fighting bad guys, normal banter between team mates, fighting more bad guys and then hard training and now Robin was just trying to cool down his day by taking a shower.

Robin started by soaping up his chest, rubbing his firm abs and moving towards his nipples. Robin teased the nubs, rubbing circles around his nipples, he let out a low groan. Thank god the rooms were soundproof, he could scream bloody murder and no one would hear him. Robin moved towards his semi hard cock, putting his hand around it and pumping it while teasing his nipples. Robin smiled and moaned, the water from the shower hitting him directly on his pecs and nipples, a large glob of pre-cum formed at the head of his dick. He licked his lips and used his thumb to slide over his head between strokes.

Robin closed his eyes, thinking back to the previous day, they had gotten into a fight with Doomsday, the battle was long and the Justice League and numerous heroes had come to help, many of the hero's costumes were ripped, Kon's was destroyed from an explosion while fighting Doomsday, he remembered seeing Superboy's ass and dick on the display for everyone, the way his cock bounced between punches and how his ass jiggled as the punch hit Doomsday.

Tim moaned, pre cum dripping out of his cock, Robin stopped teasing his nipple and moved his hand between his butt cheeks, looking for his hole with his index finger. He found it and moved his finger around it, making a soft purr erupt from his mouth. He used his own pre as lube to push into his ass, breaching his tight muscle and eliciting a sharp hiss of pain. He pushed a finger and started pumping it inside of him, imagining it was Kon's finger inside him, pushing in and out, kissing his neck, teasing his nipples then pumping his cock.

He thought back to the rest of the fight, Bart got hit hard, his healing factor kicked in so he was fine within minutes bus the top half of his costume was slashed, showing of his abs to the heroes during the fight. Robin remembered how hot Bart looked, nothing to cover him, he was practically hairless except for a treasure trail leading to his boxers. He liked the way how most of their costumes were skin tight, enabling Robin to easily see the curve of Impulse's hot bubble butt.

Robin inserted another finger into his ass, pumping faster as he imagined fucking Kid Flash's tight ass as Superboy fucks his him even though it will be much larger than two finger. He was getting really close to climaxing, shoving another two fingers in his ass to bring him to the end, stretching his ass harder then ever and pumped even faster until...

The room shook suddenly, causing Robin to slip and fall on the floor. He pulled his fingers out of his ass and grabbing a towel, annoyed that he couldn't finish but realized it could be an attack on Mount Justice so he needed to check it out.

He ran towards the entrance seeing only Impulse and Superboy. "Where is everyone?" Robin yelled. Why would they leave now!  
"They went to see a movie, Why are you shirtless?" Superboy asked looking at Robin very uncomfortably.  
"I was in the shower Kon , just keep ready to watch what comes through that door." Robin said his face which was already serious, thinking up plans for whoever came through. He reached for a batarang until he realised he left his utility belt in the shower. After a silent curse Robin ran to grab his utility belt. After grabbing it and pulling out some traps, he ran toward his Superboy and Impulse.

"Guys I'm back, Kon, keep an eye on the door while Bart, help me with the traps" Robin said looking up at them, something was wrong. His team-mates turned round, with obvious bulges in their costumes, Superboy pounced on Robin, he was so fast Robin couldn't evade it. "Guys?!" Suddenly, Superboy kissed him, he felt Kon's tongue enter his mouth, he tried to repel it but Superboy was to strong, soon, Robin gave up and accepted the kiss their tongues mixing and when Superboy ended the kiss a glob of their saliva was drooling from their mouths. Robin stood up, unable to control himself as if his will was taken away as he moved towards Impulse and tongued him, one hand moving down to tease Bart's nipples and another to grope Impulse's huge bulge, he couldn't even fit his hand across it and it was barely hard. Impulse accepted Robin's tongue and moaned to the teasing, giving Tim enhanced vigour in what he was doing. He moved his hand from Bart's nipple to squeeze his ass and held on to it while kissing him.

Superboy meanwhile moved behind Tim and groped his ass and kissing his neck. Robin groaned in Impulse's mouth, which was just making it grow larger. Soon, Robin couldn't take it and ripped away Bart's lower level of clothing showing Bart's enormous 9 inch long and 6 inch wide dick. Robin stared in amazement at Bart's half hard extremely large dick. Bart chuckled "It has something to do with the speed force, all of us Flash's have really large dicks and amazing sex drives" Bart smiled, Tim decided not to wonder how he knew his uncle's cock was so large. He and Kon, almost at the same time got on their knees and started sucking Impulse's large dick. Robin took the left, dropping his towel and revealing his 8.5 inch dick and Kon taking the right, ripping away the part of his costume and revealing his rock hard 10 inch dick, it was longer than Bart's but not as thick. Robin and Superboy started licking each side of Bart's dick, Tim thought he heard Impulse say something about Superboy being as hard as steel but they both continued sucking, Bart moaned as his cock was licked by both heroes as they jacked each other off. Robin licked his lips and moved to Bart's balls, taking each in his mouth and sucking, Bart's cock tasted of sweat, sex and a small hint of soap from the shower. Impulse leaned back against the wall, drooling, he never expected that Tim and Kon, his best friends, would ever do this, he could feel the warmth of their mouths on his cock and the movements of their tongue, feeling Robin swerve across his large balls, feeling up the two large orbs fed into his mouth. While Kon was lapping up at Bart's dick, sucking and licking the sides of his cock, taking the head in his mouth moaning around it giving Bart enhanced pleasure.

Robin wondered why he was doing this, he wanted to, but he didn't know why he was actually doing this, he wasn't in control. He wondered if his friends were under control as well. He was so new to all of this too, he masturbated to things like this, but he never imagined it coming true. He move away from Impulse's nuts and moved to take turns sucking Bart's cock with Superboy. Robin was barely able to keep Bart's massive head in his mouth, he had no idea ho Superboy was able to fit his mouth around it. Soon, Tim tasted a glob of pre cum which formed at the head of Bart's arousal. Robin licked it and kept the taste in his mouth, savouring it. He heard Bart moan at the work his friends were doing as they sucked, nibbled and tasted Bart's enormous erection. Bart thought about making a joke about them being hungry, but decided not to as he really didn't want them to stop.

Kon stepped away from Bart and Tim and bent over, presenting his clothed ass to the team. Tim got up from Impulse's erection, unsure what to do now, however Bart had a good idea. Impulse started to push his cock through Superboy's ass while it was still clothed, stretching Kon's costume to the breaking point. Kon groaned loudly as his once virgin hole was now filled with a third of Impulse's enormous dick, which was more than enough to stretch Kon's ass like never before. Bart stood still after entering Kon, not wanting to hurt his friend, but loving the feel of Superboy's inner muscles clamping down hard on his erection. Robin looked at the scene, Impulse's unbelievably massive dick was inside Kon's ass, Kon's own cock hanging loosely below him rock hard. Strained faces on each of them trying not to immediately orgasm.

Robin walked behind Bart, looking at his ass in his skin tight costume. He got down on his knees, licking his lips as he ripped away the part of Bart's outfit which showcased his ass. Using both of his hands to part Impulse's cheeks and pressed his face into Bart's ass, his tongue licking around his hole. Impulse groaned and slightly thrust in to Superboy but stayed where he was, wanting to feel Tim's wet tongue in his hole. After Robin around most of Bart's ass, he finally started to push his tongue into Bart's hole. Bart moaned again and thrust deeper into Superboy, causing a curse to come out of his mouth and arch his back so Impulse can reach deeper inside him. He did not know much about sex, but Lex Luthor taught him some details about it but he knew nothing about guys having sex. He knew what he liked done to him so he just tried to do things that he knew he would like. Robin brought himself deeper into Bart's hole, circling his insides with his tongue with Bart nipple in one hand and his own dick in the other. Bart moaned, having his ass eaten on one side and his dick in a really tight ass was one thing, but the people he was doing it with being his best friends and superhero team mates was an added bonus (he thinks). He's at that point where he's in so much pleasure he can barely notice what was going on around him, making him unable to realize that Robin had replaced his tongue with a finger which was once on Tim's own cock.

Bart groaned and started thrusting in and out of Kon's ass, bringing himself deeper into Kon on each thrust when thrusting in and deeper into Tim's finger when thrusting out. Moans escaped from each of their mouths when Bart became fully inside Kon, his massive meat filling Superboy's tight inside, if Kon wasn't Kryptonian Bart guessed he would be feeling a lot less pleasure. Bart started to fuck Superboy in fast humps, while Robin added a second and third finger to Robin's ass. Robin was under control, he realized this, he was so lustful he couldn't control himself, Robin wondered if his friends were affected as well. Robin pressed his fingers into Bart between thrust, easily able to hear Bart's and Kon's loud moans and grunts during their fucking. Robin pushed deep searching for Impulse's sweet spot as Bart kept on pressing it inside Kon as if he was on a loop. He loved the feel of Bart's massive meat inside him, filling him up so much and having Bart press something inside him again and again, sending shivers up his spine and making him see stars, making him fall down, keeping him in the face down, ass up position.

"SHIT!" Bart cursed as Tim hit his sweet spot, sending him as far as he could into Kon and orgasming inside of Superboy, his seed reaching deep within Kon as at least a bucket load was shot inside Kon. Bart fell on top of Kon, tired and sleepy after his orgasm, unknown to Bart, Tim had removed his fingers from Bart's hole and was lining up his 8.5 inch cock to Impulse's hole. Impulse suddenly felt Tim's cock between his butt cheeks, he was about to argue until he felt Robin's head enter his hole. Bart screamed which turned to a moan and then a whimper as Robin slowly pushed his cock in, inch by inch. He felt Bart's ass flex and constrict around him, feeling the tightness of Bart's ass and the pleasure he could get from it. He lifted Bart up from his sides, ripping the top half of Bart's costume which Tim just threw to the floor and bringing Bart on all fours, a piece of Kon's costume which covered his ass had now fallen to the floor covered in cum. Then he started to slowly send his cock in and out of Bart's hole. Robin could feel Bart's ass quiver and suck his cock in to Impulse's ass on each thrust back inside. Robin didn't know where Kon had gotten to until he felt Kon's erection press into his hole just as he was thrusting out of Bart, leading to his ass swallowing Kon's cock. Robin groaned, thrusting in and out of Bart and in to Kon, causing the three of them to groan as Robin moved his hips, getting pleasure from Kon hitting his prostate, sending signals to his cock as he thrust harder in to Bart's tightness.

Soon, Bart was on the verge of cumming again as Robin hit his prostate again and again with the tip of his dick, Tim pushed in and out of Impulse's tight hole, bringing Superboy's cock deeper inside him. Bart cursed as he came, another load of his cum was sent on to the floor as Bart moaned loudly, his seed covering the floor he was on until he fell on to the floor as Robin continually entered Bart as his face and body was covered in his own cum, his eyes sleepy and full of pleasure as Robin fucked him into nothingness. Kon groaned, enjoying the feel of Robin's tight hole as Robin fucked Impulse. He could feel Impulse's huge load slipping down his leg as Robin ploughed in to Impulse, every time Tim pulled out, he pushed his ass in to Kon's long rod. Robin's hole was tight, but also quite loose for some reason which Kon decided to ignore. He continued to hold on to Robin's hips trying to control Tim's speed until he started to thrust into Tim with his super strength, leading to Kon going deeper inside Robin and Robin going even deeper inside Impulse, earning extra whines from each of them.

Robin turned Impulse around on his back even while Tim was still thrusting in to him, Bart's massive dong was visible and so was his cum soaked body. Bart's seed was on his naked chest and abs and even cock while the right side of his face was completely dripping his own cum, Robin groaned at seeing Bart in a bliss filled state covered in his own seed and nearly came right there. Robin started thrusting in to Impulse faster, knowing he was close, speeding up Kon's own thrusts and then did some thing unexpected, he kissed Bart hard, clamping his own ass and driving his cock in all the way inside of Bart, reaching his own orgasm and cumming deep inside of Bart. Superboy, feeling Tim's ass constricting, thrust into him a couple more times before moaning and pulling his erection out of Robin sending 10 powerful spurts of the alien's seed all over Tim's back. Just the feel of Robin seed hitting his ass and tongue in his mouth was enough to make Bart orgasm one more time, another long load coming out of his tired penis, covering Bart and Robin in his own sperm.

Soon, all of the boys recovered from their orgasmic high and rolled off (and out) of each other, with Robin resting to the next to Impulse and Superboy resting next to Robin. In the end the three heroes wrapped their arms around each other in silence with accomplished smiles on their faces and retreated to the world of sleep.

A few dozen minutes later, Robin opened his eyes and sat up, still groggy from sleep, Robin looked next to him and saw the seed covered form of Bart and the asleep Kon with Bart's cum leaking from his hole. Quickly Robin remembered the events that occurred only a little while ago.

"Arghhh!" Robin screamed aloud, moving back away to a wall, yet he screamed loud enough to awake up his team mates.

"Wha...?" Bart said looking around, and especially at his soft cock (which was still huge) which was out for everyone to see, and how he was covered in semi dried cum.

He looked towards Robin "What happened?!"

Robin was surprised, he had no idea what happened to them but Bart was panicking and he didn't know what to say. " I think we were mind controlled somehow into doing ..."

Superboy got up with a smile on his face. "Hi," He yawned as if nothing happened to him, not like he was mind controlled in to having sex with his friends.

"How can you be so calm, you just had sex with us!" Impulse screamed, doing hand movements like he usually did when he panicked.

"It was fun wasn't it?"

Bart and Tim were speechless, even though they all just had a threesome, they both actually did enjoy it, not just as an ass to fuck but also because they did it with each other, their friends (while the both find each other hot as well).

"It doesn't matter" Tim said, trying to change conversation, Tim stood up pacing around the room," We need to find out who mind controlled us."

"Well, that would be me."

The three heroes stood up looking towards the shadows at the back of the room, they were all in their combat stances, ready to fight who ever appeared.

The heroes heard footsteps come from the shadows until a boy, about the same age as them appeared. He had curly ginger hair and sea green eyes, he was wearing a blue hoodie and green cargo pants.

"Who are you?" Robin said his face stern and ready to attack.

"I am known by many names." Said the boy, walking towards the boys. "A trickster, demon, monster, but I prefer the name Mister Mxyzptlk"

"Who?" Impulse said.

"He's an imp from the 5th Dimension, comes here to annoy Superman but why us?" Robin stated.

"Why not, anyway, your boy is one of Superman's isn't he, it'll be funny to annoy his friends too." Mister Mxyzptlk smiled before disappearing in a puff of purple.

"Come on, we need to look him up on the Batcave database." Robin walked towards the door before being stopped by Impulse.

"Dude, you're naked and covered in ..." Impulse pause not wanting to finish that sentence. "You should get dressed and have a shower first."

Robin agreed and walked towards the showers with Impulse.

"Wait!" Superboy said. Robin and Impulse turned to face him, "We can do this again right?" Superboy asked, his face full of dread that they wouldn't want to.

Both Impulse and Robin stayed silence, not knowing if they wanted to answer that question.

"Sure" Robin said, Bart turned to Tim with shock, Tim put Impulse in a playful headlock and was rubbing his head with his knuckle. "Me and Bart would be fine with doing that again, right?"

"Fine..." Impulse said, seeing the happiness in Superboy's eyes and not noticing until it was too late that his penis was rubbing against Robin's thigh.


End file.
